


No Manners

by SenpaiJecho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, both of them are assholes tho, that's pretty much waht's on between kunten, they're not good for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: “You’re such a fucking asshole” Kun murmured against Ten’s skin, his hands wandering all over his body, desperate, needy. He was furious with him for fucking him up but, at the same time, he wanted to consume him completely.“Well, takes one to know one, don’t you think?” Ten replied. He couldn’t see his face, but he just knew he had that smirk on his face. That stupid fucking smirk he hated so much.God, he was screwed.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	No Manners

_Say it in a cold tone, with no manners_

_The worse you leave it, the better_

Kun had always wondered what he had done to deserve someone like Lucas in his life. Everyone used to say that the sophomore boy was quite intimidating, but he was far from it; in fact, he was the friendliest and most affectionate boy he could have ever met. It was true that, due to his height and complexion, he had an aura that emanated power, but it was enough to see him smile, be able to admire that beautiful glow of his eyes, to understand that he was like a huge plush bear.

And it had been precisely that manly and imposing appearance what had caused Kun to take months to ask him out; he had always believed that he was completely out of league. In addition, he had all the appearance of being straight, since he spent all the time with Yuqi, a classmate of the faculty. It was later when he found out that they were only friends and that, in fact, the girl already had a partner.

Being with Lucas was like living in Heaven itself. They had so many things in common, they could spend hours talking about a topic, or just enjoying a movie or series together. The boy was so bright, so cheerful and dazzling, just like his happy little pill. In most of their dates they ended up laughing until they ran out of breath, always because of some joke propitiated by Lucas. Every time Kun was with him, he felt like he was in his little bubble of joy, where nothing and no one could harm him.

But, despite all the good things, there was something that consumed Kun when he was alone in his room: an overwhelming guilt that was able to take his breath away, that affliction of not being able to offer his boyfriend all the love he had right to receive. He tried, he really did, but the bonds of the past always ended up preventing it. Lucas didn’t notice it, because he had become accustomed to his subtle and calm affection, because he didn’t know him from _before._

He didn’t deserve Lucas, and Kun knew it. He knew very well.

He had met Ten when he had just moved to the United States, in the first year of college.

Kun had never been precisely the sociable type, but when he saw Ten like that, so scared, and confused, he couldn’t help but talk to him. Both were foreigners, so it wasn’t so difficult for them to bond from that. Between choppy words and half sentences in English and Mandarin they managed to communicate the first weeks.

That’s how he could learn more about him: he was from Thailand and had decided to move to the United States to attend college and get away from his overwhelming family. He also liked to dance and draw.

They spent most of their time together; if it wasn’t in class, it was in the room of either of them, doing projects, studying or playing video games until two in the morning. One of their favorite activities was when they were both immersed in their hobbies, Kun composing music and Ten making sketches. The Thai loved to have the soft background music and the older loved to see that adorable expression that his friend made when he focused.

Another thing he loved to do was watch him dance. The boy had immense talent and always performed a song as if it were the last time he was going to be on the dance floor. He was able to communicate any kind of emotion through his body and the expressions on his face; many times Kun found himself cleaning the corners of his eyes, as tears threatened to fall. His dancing was hypnotic, took his breath away, and he was sure he would never get tired of seeing him.

That closeness that they had evidently began to generate other kinds of feelings between them. Both tried to deny it, because neither of them wanted to ruin the friendship they had forged, but they were forced to face their situation after a party —which neither of them managed to remember in its entirety ‘til this day—, where they kissed while they were on the dance floor.

They avoided each other for several days, until Ten himself asked Kun to talk about it, since he couldn’t stand being away from his best friend and, if he was sincere, the older couldn’t either, but he hadn’t had the guts like to approach him.

They talked for several hours, about their friendship and what had happened while they were drunk, and they ended up admitting their feelings for each other.

After that they decided to try to have a relationship, with the promise that, if it didn’t work, they would still be friends, no matter what.

To their surprise, everything turned out to be better than they expected.

At first everything was more uncomfortable, since they still felt like friends and were unable to do anything other than hold hands, though everything improved over time; they began to feel like a real couple and enjoy the wonders of their relationship.

However, along with the light, darkness also made its way in.

Kun admitted that there were many pleasant things in their relationship; love, mutual support, jokes, laughter, long chats in the middle of the night, kisses, little love confessions. When they were well, everything was perfect, flourishing, beautiful, as if he could touch the sky with his hands.

But, when everything was bad, it was like going down to hell itself. The jealousy, fights, screams, insults, crying. All that ended up sinking them.

Every few weeks they ended up arguing about something new; if he wasn’t because Kun’s new classmate, it was because of Ten’s pompous attitude, or because someone hadn’t done the dishes, or who didn’t feed the cat they had adopted together. The fights always started with something stupid but would build up to the point where both ended up yelling at each other every profanity they could think of.

By that time, they had already moved in together in an apartment near the campus, which they managed to pay with their part-time jobs. Being a fairly cheap place, the walls were thin, so their neighbors witnessed all their fights, and even called the police once after Ten threw a glass at the wall and the sound of the glass breaking resonated through the whole place. They didn’t get in trouble over that, beyond explaining that it was a simple couple discussion, but that didn’t stop them. The disputes continued, getting worse and worse.

After a fight, Ten would always leave, furious, uncontainable. Kun never knew where he went and, if he was honest, he never had the interest to find, out for fear of finding out about something he wouldn’t like. He always came back the next afternoon. They apologized for whatever they had said the night prior, promised not to do it again and had sex to amend any kind of wrong they had done. They were fine for a couple of weeks, but then the cycle would repeat itself. Over and over again.

Kun would’ve loved to say that everything was Ten’s fault, because that way he wouldn’t feel remorse, but knew that wasn’t true; both had contributed to their relationship going to shit. Both were equally jealous, volatile and impulsive. Together they were like dynamite.

One summer night, during one of his many discussions about whatever Ten had done the night before with Johnny, the older decided to finally stop that whole thing.

“I can’t do this anymore...” he admitted, exhausted, jaded. He was overwhelmed and felt like he was going to collapse any second now. “This relationship is consuming me”.

“And you think it’s easy for me to have to deal with you and your damn jealousy?” Ten spat, feeling that Kun was trying to blame him for everything that was happening.

“No, but neither is having to endure your overwhelming and possessive attitude, as if I were an object.”

“You treat me the same way, moron!”

“Enough, I don’t want to argue anymore,” he cut it, before the fight could begin again. “We need to break up. For real this time.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m not going to break up with you just for this!”

“For God’s sake, Ten, just look at us! We are fighting all the fucking time! And when we are not doing it, we are working or having sex. That’s not a relationship”, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “I love you and the idea of being away from you kills me but being with you is also killing me”.

That wasn’t a lie.

During all that time, both had drawn away from the things they liked to do; Kun had stopped composing music, Ten barely even dance. They spent most of their time locked in their own bubble, away from the rest of the world and plunging into their own toxicity. Kun’s grades had dropped significantly and the university had threatened to kick him out if he didn’t do something about it. In addition, their apartment was a disaster, with boxes, clothes and garbage everywhere, which also didn’t help the boys’ mental state.

It was obvious that they were no longer the same, that they were destroying themselves.

“You can’t do this to me now, Kun. I forbid you” Ten was already on the verge of tears by then; he was exhausted too but refused to let his boyfriend go.

“This will be the best for both of you, believe me.”

That was the last thing he said before going to the room to pack his clothes, ignoring the screams and pleads coming from Ten, since he had already heard them before : _“I will do better”, “I won’t yell at you again”, “I will change”, “we can fix this”._ All those phrases had convinced him several times, but not anymore. He was determined.

When he was ready, Ten was no longer with him, begging him on his knees not to leave him; he was in the living room, avoiding his gaze, as if he had accepted that there was no going back, that this was really the end.

Before walking out the door, he murmured a small _“sorry”._ It took him an inhuman effort not to turn around and go back, hug his boyfriend and promise his they would be together forever, no matter what, but he knew that was no longer an option.

Maybe in the future, in other lives, but not now.

He went to Hansol’s apartment, one of the few friends he had, where he stayed for a couple of weeks, until he had enough money to get a new place to live.

Kun spent the rest of the summer locked in his little world; he only left home to work, but then returned to vent and hate his life with a bottle of cheap gin. He allowed himself to sink into a bottomless pit, from which he did not believe he could ever get out of.

When they returned from vacation, they were like two strangers. Nothing was left of the magic they had shared for almost three years. Ten transferred to another faculty and that marked the definitive end.

Kun stopped drinking and tried to go on his life, but something had died inside him and it was obvious that he would never be the same.

“Did you know that there’s no dark side of the moon?

Kun turned his gaze from the laptop to Lucas, who was now resting his head on his legs, while he played with his hair. They were watching a movie together, to celebrate their sixth month together. The older would have wanted to do something special for the occasion, but he had no money and, to be honest, he was also exhausted, overwhelmed by the amount of projects and exams he had on him. Lucas understood, since it was something that he knew he was going to go through when he got to senior year, so he organized a small date to celebrate, with movies and strawberries with chocolate.

“What?” Kun asked, confused.

“Yeah, it’s a myth. The moon receives the same amount of sunlight, but since the earth is hooked to it, we see from here only one side” while he was talking, Kun could not help to observe every precious expression that his boyfriend made each time he spoke; how his eyes sparkled, the smile that formed on his lips, how he moved his hands excitedly.

“And why are you suddenly telling me that?” he chuckled, still baffled by the sudden topic of conversation.

“Because you told me to tell you something you didn’t know.”

Kun blinked a few times before he understood what he meant. While watching the movie, Lucas had mentioned how, in the macabre game of the protagonist’s family, the husband would end up betraying the wife to offer his as a scapegoat for the ritual they planned to have. Kun, having suspected it from the beginning, simply murmured a “ _tell me something I don’t know”_.

So now Kun was laughing hard, unable to stop, even with his boyfriend’s whines.

“It was a rhetorical question, Xuxi!” He cried out laughing, leaning on the armrest of the tiny sofa where they were curled up. When he straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes, he saw that Lucas was pouting and a blush covered his cheeks. “Aww, don’t get mad. You know I like to tease you” he could finally speak after controlling his laughter.

“You’re making fun of me,” the boy complained, huffing.

“Of course not,” Kun replied softly and held his cheek. “I just found it very adorable. That is all. You know I wouldn’t make fun of you on purpose.”

Lucas looked away to not see the other in his eyes and snorted again.

“Oh, you want to smile, don’t you?” the oldest mentioned funny, although his boyfriend refused to look at him. “You can’t fool me. I know you’re going to laugh~.”

It was not long before the taller one let out a small laugh, unable to contain his any longer.

“That’s better!” he exclaimed, now laughing next to him, and approached to leave a small kiss on his lips.

When they managed to calm down, they rewound the movie to where they had left off and returned to their previous position. They were mired in it, especially because they were approaching the finale, but something broke Kun’s concentration. The screen of his cellphone flashed, as indicative that he had just received a text message.

It took him a thousandth of a second to recognize who it was and quickly dismissed the notification. The action did not go unnoticed by Lucas, who moved his head to look at his boyfriend.

“Who was that?” he asked with genuine curiosity. He was not the controlling and jealous type, but he often behaved like a child: he made a lot of questions and was even a little nosy, but it was always with the best intentions.

“My classmates,” Kun replied with a grimace. “They want us to finish the project due to week, but I’ll tell them to do it tomorrow” he directed his eyes to the boy with his head on his legs and pinched his cheek gently.

Lucas seemed to believe what he said and returned his attention to the screen. Meanwhile, Kun fisted his hand, resisting the urge to sigh in annoyance. Not even in a day like that could he leave him alone.

Although it was also his own fault, not having set limits from the beginning.

When the movie was over, Lucas announced that he would be going home and got up to collect his things. Kun’s stomach contracted. No, I couldn’t leave him alone.

“No, please stay,” he asked, doing something unusual and trying to act cute to convince him. He tried not to seem too desperate, although inside he wished he could hold on to his boyfriend so he couldn’t go. That way he would be in peace and wouldn’t do something stupid.

“No, you have to work tomorrow and we both know we won’t sleep if I stay here.”

 _“I don’t care,”_ hethought to himself. It was true that Lucas had a lot of energy —which caused Kun to end up exhausted every time they had sex—, but he’d rather be tired at work than whatever could happen if he left. Sometimes he wished Lucas was better at reading his expressions and understanding what he really wanted. That was as good as _he_ was _._

Even so, he forced himself to chuckle and nod.

“Fine, but you’ll have to make it up to me, alright?” 

_Don’t go._

“You can count on it~.”

A few passionate kisses later, where Kun managed to tear a few moans from Lucas’s throat, he was left alone, watching the movie’s credits. He quickly opened YouTube and put on a random video to be distracted since he knew that, if he was left alone with his own thoughts, he would sink into the spiral of guilt and be unable to fall asleep.

He didn’t know how many minutes passed before he heard a knock on the door. Reluctantly and without energy, he got up and went to open although, in doing so, he was greeted by a pair of lips, warm and hungry. That took him by surprise, but he could do nothing but let out a couple of groans and just push the door to close it.

“Ten,” he murmured the name of the owner of those lips, in an attempt to stop him, but it was in vain. He soon found himself against the wall, unable to escape. “Stop, wait.”

Ten didn’t stop, he just continued kissing him, moving his lips to focus on a spot of his neck, where he bit, hard. It was obvious that that would leave a mark that he would then have to cover with makeup.

—Ouch! Ten!

“Just shut up and fuck me,” having said this, Ten parted away enough to take off his shirt and continue with the wet kisses on his neck.

“No... Ten...” Kun complained again and put his hands on the other’s chest. He did nothing, though. He wanted to push him away, he _had to_ push him away, but it was almost impossible. His longing for him was just too intense. He wished he could consume Ten, kiss him, hug him, make love to him, make him scream his name...

No, he couldn’t do that to Lucas. Not again.

His desire for Ten was strong, but the guilt was stronger, so he managed push him away, just barely.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Ten asked, already upset. Kun took a deep breath to get enough guts for what he was about to do.

“You have to go,” he said firmly.

“What? Why?”

The older was silent for several seconds and looked at the floor. Why was it so difficult for him to admit in front of Ten that he wanted to respect his boyfriend and his relationship? God, he was pathetic.

“It’s my anniversary with Lucas,” he said finally.

Instead of responding, the younger simply laughed, as if he had heard the funniest joke in the world. Fury made Kun fist his hands. He wanted to erase that stupid smile from his face.

“What the hell is so funny?” he spat, feeling his body tremble due to anger.

“You, all this,” Ten admitted, still giggling. “I can’t believe you’re still with him. Do you realize what you are doing to him?”

“Yes, that’s why I’m telling you to go away and not come back. I’m not gonna hurt Lucas because of someone like you.”

“Someone like me” he repeated amusedly and crossed his arms. “And how _is_ someone like me?”

“Evil, overwhelming, pathetic, an unscrupulous slut.”

“Are you sure you’re not describing yourself, Kunnie?”

“Shut up, I told you not to call me that.”

Ten shrugged and approached Kun, who only leaned back until he felt his bare skin touch the cold wall.

“Maybe I’ll be all that, but you’re not an angel, precisely. If I’m here, it’s because you want to.”

“Of course not.”

“Then why am I still here in your apartment, hmm?”

Kun was silent. He knew that it was because, although he had been able to push him away enough, he did not have the courage to throw him out of his home and end any kind of relationship with him… again. But he would never admit it out loud, because God knew that it would only pump Ten’s ego more and more.

This had been going on for several weeks now. At first the older had refused, determined to cut him off, for the second time if necessary; he couldn’t do that to Lucas, not when he had been so good to him. He didn’t want to hurt him; he didn’t deserve something like that.

But he simply couldn’t help it. Ten attracted him to him with inhuman vigor and he wasn’t that strong.

And so, he ended up falling into his nets once again, unable to resist his smile, his eyes, his voice. He was aware that this relationship was not healthy and that eventually they would end up destroying each other, but it was impossible not to succumb to him.

Although he was sure that _this,_ whatever it was, was not love. It was far from it.

When he didn’t receive an answer, Ten approached to kiss him again and this time didn’t get resistance from Kun’s part. He smiled to himself with self-reliance; he knew him too well to know that he wanted him too, even if he wanted to pretend he was a good boyfriend.

They continued kissing until they reached the room, where the shorter man pushed Kun against the bed and got on top of him.

“I hate you,” Kun murmured as he let the other take off their clothes.

“Keep repeating it until you believe it, Qian~” he replied with self-sufficiency, now kneeling in front of him. Now that he had his ex’s eyes on him, he took the opportunity to take his dick in his hand and lick him slowly, just like he knew he liked.

Ten kept teasing him, moving his tongue slowly, barely sucking the tip, until Kun took it sharply from his hair and forced him to take it in completely. Kun began to move his hips quickly, pushing the other’s head more and more, until his lips touched the base. He held him there for several seconds, ignoring Ten hitting his knee, and then pulled him away. The younger boy coughed violently, trying to catch his breath and Kun smiled to see him like that, so pathetic, with watery eyes and spit running down his chin and neck.

The rest was a blur of kisses, bites and caresses. None said anything until Ten dropped on Kun’s cock, letting out a loud groan. The older still didn’t believe he was doing this. While his boyfriend was surely in his room, sleeping peacefully, he was there, betraying his trust because of the idiot who was on his lap at that precise moment.

“You’re the most narcissistic and selfish person I’ve ever met,” Kun snapped, annoyed, furious, though he wasn’t sure if all those feelings were towards Ten for manipulating him that way or towards himself for not having self-control. “I wish I’d never met you.”

The mentioned laughed, funny. He began to move his hips and took Kun’s face in his hands, to force him to look at him in the eye.

“Accept it, Qian. Your life is too boring without me. You say you hate me, that you love Yukhei and that you want to hurt me, but we both know you like this. You like knowing that you are doing something wrong. You like to sleep with me and hate me at the same time. Admit it.”

Kun did not answer. He simply turned them over the bed and rammed hard inside Ten, pulling a loud groan from his throat. He kept moving that way, fast, strong, almost wild. I wanted to break him until he saw him cry and beg.

Ten was right. Hell, he really was, and Kun hated him for that. He hated that he knew him so well. And he hated himself for being a godawful person.

There were kisses, bites, scratches and various insults from both of them, but they continued to plunge into the pleasure and adrenaline of the moment until Ten let out a sharp groan and came all over his abdomen. Kun followed shortly after, coming inside the condom.

Neither of them said anything else after that. Silently, Ten went to the bathroom to clean himself up and get dressed. The other stayed in bed, covering his face with his hands while trying to deal with the deluge of guilt that came over him.

It was always like that. Ten would him goodbye, promising to return after a couple of days and he would stay in the solitude of his room, wishing the earth would swallow him so he wouldn’t have to see Lucas again and continue giving him the false hopes of being “The best boyfriend in the world”, as he liked to call him so much.

He was pathetic. And a jerk.

He really wished he could sleep and never wake up.

A couple of days later, Kun was in the living room again, staring at a stalemate while Lucas spoke to him from the kitchen, although he was not paying attention; he was mired in his own thoughts, tormented by the suffocating guilt of cheating on him.

It was true that it had been going on for weeks, but this time he had done it on a day that was supposed to be special for both of them. To say that he felt like the worst scum in the world was to fall short.

He had tried to pretend that everything was fine, but clearly he hadn’t succeeded, since Lucas continued with his attempts to cheer him up, which ultimately made him feel worse, since he was hurting a person as good as him. The worst part was that the boy did not even suspect what had been happening; he still believed that his boyfriend’s attitude was due to the stress of college and work, but nothing more.

He was so selfish. He knew he could — _should—_ break up with Lucas to avoid hurting him more, but he didn’t want to lose him. Lucas was what kept him standing, the one that prevented him from crumbling down. He had become completely dependent on him.

He accused Ten of being a despicable person, when he was clearly worse.

“Kun?” The soft voice of his boyfriend took him out of his thoughts and turned to see him when he felt him poke his cheek.

“What’s up?” he asked, trying to look normal and calm.

“You have been very distracted these days” Lucas commented with a small pout, which he did when he was worried. God, it was so cute. He did not deserve to be with someone like him. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Kun smiled and waited for it to be convincing enough.

“Hmm, I don’t know. You’re weird, like you don’t want me to be here. Did I do something wrong?”

Seeing Lucas’ eyes so dull and full of sorrow broke Kun’s heart. He couldn’t do it anymore. He didn’t want to be the reason Lucas was like that. He had to let him go. It was going to hurt, but it was better for him than to continue living a lie.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, but I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a couple of days” he tried to keep his voice from weakening and clenched his hands so the younger wouldn’t see him tremble.

“About what?” The boy asked and moved to sit beside him.

Kun opened his mouth but could not say a word. He felt as if his throat had closed, as if his body was preventing him from doing something stupid. It wasn’t Lucas the one he had to get out of his life and he knew it.

Luckily —or unluckily— someone knocked on the door. Since the older made no attempt to answer, Lucas got up to see who it was. Kun was forced to look toward the entrance when he heard his boyfriend say the name of the person who had arrived.

“Ten?”

He immediately got up and went there. He pushed the shorter man out to the hall and told Lucas to go back inside and close the door. Although confused, the boy did it, leaving them alone.

“You have some balls to show up here” Kun spat at Ten while he fisted his hands. “Go away. Now.”

“Wow, and I thought that the sex of the other day had taken away your bad mood” Ten let out a funny laugh, which only caused Kun’s insides to twitch.

“Shut the fuck up and just leave. I don’t want to see you” he was the reason he’d been about to break up with Lucas. He hated him. He loathed him. He wanted him out of his life.

“Are you sure you don’t want to see me?” He tried to approach, extending his hand to put it on the back of Kun’s neck, but the older one brushed it away.

“Fuck you!” he yelled in exasperation, something Ten did not like very much.

Without saying another word, the younger moved closer and pulled him to a kiss. That was enough for Kun’s brain to stop working. Everything around him disappeared and there was only Ten; His lips, his skin, his body. He felt like he was sinking, getting lost. Nothing else mattered, only him.

“Kun?”

Fuck, Lucas.

For fuck’s sake.

As soon as he regained control of his body, Kun pushed Ten as hard as he could and when he turned around he met the sad look of his boyfriend. His eyes were full of tears, his lower lip trembled. He looked so shattered...

That was just what he had wanted to avoid, and now it’d happened. He was officially the biggest son of a bitch.

“What is this?” Lucas asked with a string of voice, so different from his usual strong and cheerful voice.

“This… i -it’s not what it looks like, I swear,” he tried to excuse himself, though he was aware that it was useless. He’d seen him kiss who was supposed to be his ex. There was nothing more to say. “I can explain.”

As expected, Lucas didn’t give him time to say anything. In the blink of an eye, he took his backpack and coat and left as if the place were on fire. Kun tried to go after him, begging him to forgive him, to come back and listen to him, but it was in vain; the boy was faster.

At that moment he felt as if he were dying, as if his heart was being ripped out from his chest, as if he could not breathe. He fell on his knees and immediately began to sob. He had lost the opportunity to be happy with someone who was truly good, someone who gave him all the love he didn’t really deserve, someone who could help out of the darkness he was in.

And all because of _him._

The pain was quickly replaced by anger. He got up and practically ran to his apartment. He wanted to kill Ten with his own hands, maybe that way he would leave him alone once and for all.

But upon entering he found the boy on the couch, completely naked. His brain stopped working and his body acted on its own, approaching to kiss him. The fury was still there, but he couldn’t react.

Dammit. What effect did Ten have on him that he succumbed to him, despite being furious? He didn’t get it.

“You’re such a fucking asshole” Kun murmured against Ten’s skin, his hands wandering all over his body, desperate, needy. He was furious with him for having ruined his relationship, for fucking him up but, at the same time, he wanted to consume him completely.

“Well, takes one to know one, don’t you think?” Ten replied. He couldn’t see his face, but he just _knew_ he had that smirk on his face. That stupid fucking smirk he hated so much. God, he was screwed.

“You ruined my relationship, you little shit.”

“You’re wrong, Kunnie,” he corrected and then pushed him against the wall. “You condemned it yourself when you agreed to sleep with me.”

That made Kun’s blood boil. It was true, he had accepted, but he was not totally guilty of all this, or so he wanted to believe; He didn’t want to be the only one to blame.

In a rapid movement, Kun grabbed Ten by his throat and shifted his positions, slamming him against the wall forcibly, perhaps too much.

“You knew I was with Lucas and yet you came to offer to me like the slut you are.”

“And you gladly accepted, in addition to refusing to let him go, as the possessive and selfish fool you are.”

The worst part of all was that he couldn’t deny it. Both were equally bad, almost as if they had been made for each other. He was aware that that could not be healthy, but there was no way to escape.

He knew that, whatever he did, he would always return to Ten.

Because, although it was toxic and not healthy, Kun was addicted to him.

He was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most I've written in a long time, damnnn, but I was definitely in my zone while writing it. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it~


End file.
